


Bite Marks and Bruises

by wallbanger2008



Series: About Halloween Night [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, PWP, Sort Of, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallbanger2008/pseuds/wallbanger2008
Summary: After sharing an eventful night together when they were vampires, Donnie and April are officially together.But when it comes time to take their relationship to the next level, will Don be able to overcome the memories of the night they shared when they were turned?This takes place after an alternative version of the events of Monsters Among Us.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Series: About Halloween Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990720
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Bite Marks and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe sequel of sorts to [You’re Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061111/chapters/66070420). In that fic, Donnie and April never hooked up while they were vampires, but in this version of the story they did. Boy, did they. 
> 
> You don’t have to read You’re Mine to understand this story, but it’d be a whole lot cooler if you did! 
> 
> In case it’s not obvious, paragraphs in italics are flashbacks.

Donnie hummed happily into April’s mouth as they made out on the couch in the lair. His brothers had gone out for some rooftop hockey with Casey, leaving him and his girlfriend alone for the evening. 

Donnie had had some strange things happen to him in his relatively young life, and being turned into a vampire was right up there with being possessed by a demon car and time traveling in space. But, unlike all those other strange incidents before, recovering from this adventure had paid an unexpected and very much welcome dividend: it had brought him and April together. 

He’d had some pretty intense thoughts about his crush while he was a vampire, and as it turned out, so had she. It had all culminated in them coming together in a stunningly possessive, violent, heated display that was simultaneously long overdue and also totally premature. 

Donnie had fantasized more times than he’d care to admit about losing his virginity, and while most of those fantasies involved April, none of them involved the two of them with significantly fewer inhibitions and significantly sharper teeth. But like it or not, it had happened and after they’d been turned back, the two of them were left to clean up the mess they had made of their relationship to each other (and Donnie had been left to clean up the mess they’d made of his room. There had been a lot of… stains.).

Donnie had feared April would want to forget what had happened between them, just as she’d seemed to do after they’d kissed years ago at the farmhouse. He was surprised and elated when instead she’d confessed to having harbored feelings for him since long before they’d been turned. It might have taken vampires, werewolves, and time traveling, but in the end, April was finally his girlfriend. 

They’d come together again that night after they’d turned back, finally able to enjoy the warmth of each other’s arms and mouths, but they’d held off from going too far. It was still too new and even though neither could say they were completely innocent any longer, they were hardly experienced. Besides that, April had also confessed that she was still sore from the night before, which had made Donnie go bright red. 

That had been five days ago and everyday since they’d walked a precarious line. On one hand, they’d agreed to take it slow. This relationship was important to them and they didn’t want to rush into anything they weren’t ready for. 

On the other hand, they’d already had sex. They may have been alternate versions of themselves when they did it, but that didn’t mean they didn’t remember every filthy moment of it all. Hell, all Donnie had to do was look at April to remember what he’d done to her. She had multiple bite marks on her neck and he knew for a fact they weren’t limited to _just_ her neck.

It was getting harder and harder to kiss her and hold her while ignoring the very adult-rated memories playing through his mind. And that presented a different problem. Donnie had been different as a vampire. A lot bolder. A lot more aggressive. And Vampire April had liked it. _Really_ liked it. Like multiple times in one night liked it. Donnie was pretty sure he could figure out how to make April feel good again… but he doubted he could muster the same superhuman stamina he’d had when he was a vampire. There was also the question of whether his April had the same tastes as Vampire April. He doubted it, but one could never be too sure. He thought about it every time they made out. And, since they were making up for lost time, they’d been making out a lot. 

He knew that when they did cross that line again (he still couldn’t believe he was now in “when” territory as opposed to “if” when it came to Sex With April), it would be different. He would be gentle. He would take care of her. He would show her how much she meant to him. Not like last time. Not like when he _took_ her. When he devoured her. 

Back in the present, he kissed down and back up her neck, then nipped lightly at her ear lobe, making her shiver in his lap. He soothed a hand down her back and over her ass, squeezing gently and admiring how soft she was. April sighed and pulled him back in for a kiss, readjusting herself on his lap until she was straddling him. 

“Donnie,” she said, pulling back slightly. She stroked his face and he could tell from her expression she was gearing up to say something important. He braced himself to hear that she wanted to slow down. That they were going too fast. 

“Do you…” she paused and took a deep breath. “Do you want to have sex tonight? With me?”

Ok, wow. He did not see that coming.

His eyes went round and she began talking faster than usual. “I know we said we’d wait and take things slow, but, ugh, I can't seem to stop thinking about how we’ve already done it and god, it was, it was really good. And I know it won’t be the same and honestly I kinda hope it’s _not_ the same because Jesus, I was feeling it the next day, but anyway. Yeah. Tonight? Do you want to?” She stopped to take a much needed breath and added in a much smaller voice, “Uh, and it’s cool, you know, if you don’t.”

Donnie stared at her. He couldn’t decide if he was more relieved or terrified. One thing was certain though. He one hundred percent wanted this. He nodded for a few seconds before the words came to him. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s… yeah, I want to.”

April grinned. “Awesome.” She scrambled off his lap and held out her hand. He took it and let her pull him toward his room.

The second he shut and locked his door behind him, he was hit with a wave of memories from that night.

_“Donnie,” she purred, looking over at him from across his room with a feral grin that showcased her teeth. “I was hoping you’d come.”_

_He stalked toward her and stopped when he was a foot away. “You did this to me,” he said. It wasn’t an accusation, merely a statement of fact._

_She grinned wider. “You’re mine now,” she growled, crooking a finger toward him, beckoning him over. He didn’t have to be told twice._

Donnie could feel his heart racing as he allowed April to steer him toward the bed. He sat down on the edge and opened his arms as April climbed into his lap and pulled him in for a kiss. He could still hardly believe this was happening. Well. That it was happening again. Technically. Because that first time clearly shouldn’t count. They were out of their right minds. They’d been like animals. All instinct and impulse. 

He pushed that thought aside and poured himself into the kiss, letting his lips slide against hers and focusing on how much he enjoyed feeling her against him. His April. Not that other April. 

_He slammed into her, knocking her backward against the wall and covering her lips with his own. If it hurt, she didn’t complain. She grabbed onto his shoulders and shimmied her way up between him and the wall until she was able to wrap her legs around his hips. She licked up the side of his neck before returning to his mouth. Her teeth caught on his lip and he hissed as he felt her break skin. No matter. It would heal quick enough. Eager to repay her, he dove for her neck, sucking at her skin then sinking his teeth into it._

April squirmed in his lap and Donnie shuddered, feeling himself on the precipice of dropping down. He’d started getting hard the second she’d told him what she wanted, but he held back, not wanting to scare her away or seem presumptive. 

He watched as April leaned back and pulled her top and bra off. She flung it behind her and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink and he could now see that flush extended down her chest and across her breasts. 

_His skin had never felt so alive. She had marked him several times over now—he’d stopped counting after four. No blood drawn, of course, just the violent release of feeling her mouth, her teeth on him. Now it was his turn. He grabbed at the collar of her shirt and ripped down, ignoring her gasp as the fabric pulled against the sensitive skin on her neck before it tore down the center. April snatched off the remains of her shredded top and arched her back, pressing her bare breasts against him. He hoisted her higher up against the wall and attacked her flesh, nipping and sucking at her tits in a way that he knew would leave bruises. But if her moans were anything to go by, he was giving her exactly what she wanted._

He’d imagined this so many times, seeing April’s breasts, getting to touch and taste her. She was exquisite… but he cringed, noting her body was still covered in marks. Bite marks and bruises from the last time. He sighed. He’d let his animalistic nature take over and here was the proof. 

“God, I’m so sorry, April,” he mumbled as he swept a hand over her collarbone and tentatively down toward her breast where he could see a mouth-shaped bruise just starting to turn green as it healed. 

“It’s ok, Donnie,” she said. “Just… touch me now.” She arched her back, pressing her breast further into his hand. He brought his other hand up and cupped her tits, lifting them and caressing them, fearful of being too rough. Some of those marks looked painful and he didn’t want to hurt her. Or remind her of their last coupling. 

He gently brushed his fingertips over her nipples and watched in fascination as they grew hard. He did it again and April moaned and wiggled in his lap and he felt her pressing herself against his lower plastron, shifting in search of some kind of friction. 

He groaned. He wanted to let himself unsheath so badly, but he held back. Not yet. He refocused on April, lowering his head to lick at her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He was rewarded with another moan and he quickly decided it was his new favorite sound in the whole world. He moved to her other breast and toyed and sucked at her other nipple, making April squirm further into his lap. 

“A-April… can we… want to lay down?” he asked, smoothing his hands down her sides to rest on her hips. 

April nodded and crawled awkwardly off his lap and laid down on his bed. He quickly pulled off his pads and gear, then watched as she hooked her hands in the waistband of her shorts and looked up at him. “You ready?” she smiled. He nodded faintly. 

April shimmied out of her bottoms until they became hooked on her feet. Donnie reached over and helped her pull them the rest of the way off before looking back at her. All of her. He gulped as he moved back up her now naked body. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed. 

April let out a little huff. “I’ve looked better.” Her hand rubbed at a bruise on her hip. A bruise, Donnie realized ashamedly, that looked a lot like his hand print. Goddamn it. 

He shook his head. “No. You’re beautiful. And I’m sorry I was so rough. I… I should’ve…” 

He felt April’s hand on his cheek. “It’s ok,” she said. “I’m ok.” 

Donnie smiled weakly. She may have been ready to forgive, but that didn’t erase the reminders that lay across her skin. When he’d fantasized about making love to April, he’d always imagined trying to kiss every one of her freckles. Now a different trail was being presented to him. He leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on a bite mark he’d left where her neck met her shoulder, then began making his way across and down her body, kissing each mark he’d left on her. 

_He tossed her carelessly onto the bed, barely letting her settle before forcibly yanking her shorts and leggings off. He growled in anticipation as he lowered his head to her groin and took a deep breath in through his nose. He could smell her, all sex and power and_ April _. He caught her panties with his teeth and jerked his head, shredding the delicate fabric and leaving her bare. “Fuck,” he grunted. She was already so wet._

_“Now. Donnie,” he heard her command and felt her hand on the top of his head, pushing his face into her. He ducked and bit her inner thigh before giving her a long, broad lick right up the center of her slit and then shoving his face between her legs and feasting._

He’d made his way down to the apex of her legs, cringing again at the bruised bite mark on her inner thigh. He’d thought about this countless times. How she might look. How she might smell. How she might taste. April spread her legs a bit more, which he took as a cue. He placed a slightly shaking finger at the top of her slit and slowly slid it down, parting her lips as he dragged it against her. So wet. And for him. April groaned and parted her legs further. 

He looked back up at her. “Can I… I want to,” he breathed. “Can I, uh, go down on you? I mean… we don’t have to,” he quickly added when he noticed April was looking a little nervous. 

But she shook her head. “No… you can. I’d, uh, I’d like that. Sorry,” she gave him a lopsided grin. “Just a little nervous I guess.”

Donnie nodded, completely understanding, but still eager to try this. Again. He ran his finger back up through her slit, watching intently as his fingertip nudged against her clit, causing her thighs to flex. Having mapped out the lay of the land, he dipped his head and slowly licked along the same path his finger had made, finishing with an intentional flick against her clit. They both let out a groan. Donnie savored her musky taste, so unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Or—at least anything he’d experienced in his right mind. 

A memory of that night began playing in his head—his face was buried between April’s legs and he lapped and sucked and bit like a man possessed as she writhed beneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to be present. To be with her now, as themselves. 

He licked up through her folds again before zeroing in on her clit, delicately flicking his tongue against it before sucking on it. He could hear April panting and he brought a finger to her opening and slowly began to push in. 

God, she was tight. And so, so wet. He’d barely gotten a knuckle in before the experience of it all became too much. Unable to hold himself back, he let his erection drop down with a groan. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He forced himself to ignore the persistent throbbing in his cock as he tried to figure out a rhythm between his tongue and his fingers, trying to suss out what April liked best. 

After a few minutes, he realized he’d stumbled into a combination she seemed to be enjoying, if her breathy moans and bucking hips were any indication. He pumped his finger into her with a little more speed and pressed his beak into her clit, letting her grind down on his face. It was artless and base and he absolutely _loved_ it. April was all he could see, smell, taste, and touch. He felt surrounded by her.

“Come on, April,” he groaned against her clit. “Let me feel you come.” 

He could feel her getting close as he moved his finger inside of her and soon he felt her legs muscles tighten around his head and her body stiffened above him. She came with a ragged gasp and he could feel her inner muscles tightening around his finger. He waited until she looked like she’d come back down to earth before pulling himself back up beside her. He surreptitiously wiped his face against the bedspread and kissed her gently on the neck. 

“Mmm, that was… so good,” April said breathlessly. She turned toward him and grabbed at his shoulders, pulling and guiding him until she was able to maneuver him back on top of her. She spread her legs and his breath hitched as he felt himself make contact with her wet center. 

She moved her hips against him, gliding her folds over his cock, up and down. For a second he lost control and bucked his hips to grind against her. 

“Ready?” She gave his shoulders a little squeeze. 

He nodded silently and reached down to grasp at his cock and line himself up. _Gentle_ , he told himself. Slow and gentle.

 _His face was covered with her juices as he watched her body shake from her second orgasm._ Enough _, he thought. Time to take what’s mine. He took hold of her waist and roughly flipped her over and crawled onto the bed behind her. He grabbed her hips and, after rubbing his cock teasingly over her folds a few times, he thrust deeply into her. She screamed—a garbled mixture of triumph and pleasure and pain—as her back arched and her fingers clutched at the sheets. She turned and looked over her shoulder at him. “Fuck me, D,” she demanded, baring her teeth. He did as she said, setting a hard, brutal pace that he never would have considered acceptable for a first time before they were turned._

He slid slowly into her, mindful of the fact that even though this wasn’t technically her first time, it was still new to her… and he wasn’t exactly small. His jaw went slack as he was overwhelmed by the sensation of being completely swallowed up by her. It was better than anything he’d ever imagined, better even than he remembered from a few nights ago. He moaned loudly as he bottomed out inside of her and rested there, breathing through his nose and trying to get himself under control before this ended all too quickly. 

_She felt so fucking good, all warm and wet wrapped around his cock. He told her so and she moaned in delight. They would do this all night, if he had his way. Fuck, he’d stay inside her after he came and just wait until he was hard again, anything so that he never had to stop. He gave her ass a hard slap then continued yanking her back by her hips, slamming into her. He leaned over until his plastron was rubbing against her back and grabbed her ponytail, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. He bit her at the juncture of her neck and shoulders and she howled and bucked her hips back into him, fucking herself on his cock like an animal._

“Are you ok?” He looked down at her. So gorgeous. 

“Yeah,” she said, her voice soft. “You feel… you feel really good.”

“Mmm, you have no idea,” Donnie groaned as he pulled backward and thrust back into her. He was still being careful, not wanting to go too deep or too hard. Not wanting to hurt her. He thought back for a second to the last time, how he’d reamed into her, and flinched. Sure, she’d… enjoyed it at the time. But. Vampire April was much different from his April. He kept going. Nice, slow thrusts, just enjoying the way her walls felt so snug around him. Soon, he felt April moving beneath him. Moving her hips with his. 

“You… you can go faster,” she panted. “Go faster.”

He nodded and picked up speed, watching as her breasts bounced with each thrust. He ducked and pulled a nipple between his lips and shuddered at the sound April was making. She had pulled her legs up higher on his sides and he could feel himself sliding deeper into her with each thrust. And god, it felt so freaking good. He buried his face into her neck and let himself get lost in her.

 _He could feel himself getting close as he laid on his back beneath her. They’d been going at it for nearly an hour and he chuckled darkly to himself, knowing his former self would never have been capable of this. His former self wouldn’t have known what to do with April, let alone known how to deliver multiple orgasms that had her body shaking and her pussy clamping down around his cock like a vice. Shit, the last one had rolled through her so hard he’d nearly blown right then and there. But she was still riding him hard as ever, her hips pumping furiously as she greedily chased her next climax. One more, he’d allow her. One more and then it would be his turn._

Donnie was beginning to lose control. He could feel himself teetering on the edge and he was desperate not to fall over before April. He pounded faster, harder, wondering if _this_ was really what she liked. She might not have been in her right mind last time but it had still been _her_ body. If it had worked then…

And yeah… it seemed to be working now. April’s nails dug into his shoulders and he watched her eyes squeeze shut. “F-fingers,” she muttered between moans. 

“Huh?”

“Use y-your… fingers.”

Donnie slid his hand between them and fumbled for her clit. He found it not by touch but by watching her face. He knew he was in the right spot when her mouth opened and her head tilted back. 

“Yes… just keep… that,” she gasped. 

Donnie slowed down a bit, focusing on what his hand was doing, but he was quickly reprimanded with a little slap to his shoulder. 

“No…” April groaned. “Keep… keep doing… what you were doing. And use your… yessss just like that.”

Donnie put everything he had into pounding into her while playing with her clit. He soon felt April begin to shake. She suddenly felt much tighter around him and he watched as her head fell back in a silent scream. 

_He felt her coming again and seized the moment, sitting up and forcing her onto her back. She roared in surprise, raking her fingernails down his arms and locking her legs around him as he drove deep inside her, forcing her to take every last inch of him. He could feel himself knocking against the back of her channel, and he smirked, knowing he was pushing the limits on how much she could take. She has his. This was_ all _his. The thought pushed him over the edge and he came, grunting and churring as he released himself inside her._

He continued thrusting as she came down from her orgasm, no longer able to hold back the churrs and moans and pants as he came closer and closer to the edge. He felt the need to warn her.

After what had happened last time, she’d asked him if she needed to be concerned about birth control. He’d told her the truth, that he didn’t think it was possible for him to get her pregnant. Knowing it had initially troubled her that he’d finished inside of her, he suddenly wondered if he should do something different this time.

“I’m… I’m about.. I’m gonna come,” he grunted. “Do… where should I…?”

April answered by squeezing her legs around him. “Inside…” she whispered. “Come inside me.”

It was like her words had pulled a trigger. With a final hard thrust and a shudder, he exploded deep inside her. 

_He pulled back and looked down, grinning. She looked fucked over in the most delicious possible way—covered in bite marks and bruises, his cum leaking out from where his cock was still buried inside of her. He smelled iron in the air and glanced down again, now noticing a small amount of blood on the sheets beneath them. He bared his teeth and watched as she stretched beneath him and grinned wolfishly. “Need a rest before round two?”_

He held himself above her on shaking arms, letting his breath return to normal. April was running her hands over his shell, drawing lazy, soothing patterns with her fingertips. 

He finally groaned and withdrew from her, then collapsed back onto the bed at her side. He groped blindly until he found her hand and grasped it within his own. She squeezed his fingers, then rolled until her head was resting on his shoulder. 

“How are you doing?” she asked softly. 

“So good,” he sighed, then looked down at her. “How’re you? Are you ok? That wasn’t too…?” 

“No… that was… that was perfect,” April said, patting his front. 

Donnie shifted his weight so he could wrap his arms around her and pull her into him. “Not exactly the, uh, exhibition it was last time, huh?” 

He’d known it was unrealistic to believe he’d be able to perform the same way. Not when he was himself. When he’d been a vampire, there had been nothing holding him back. For better or worse. 

April giggled. “No, it wasn’t. But I’m not sure that’s a bad thing.” She smiled up at him. “Unlike last time, I’m pretty certain I’m not going to wake up tomorrow morning banged up and feeling like I’d ridden a horse for ten hours.”

Donnie cringed. He had been beastly. “Ugh,” he groaned. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” April waved him off. “If I remember correctly, I was egging you on at every turn. We were both…”

“Insane.”

“Yeah. Still _crazy_ about you though.” She wiggled her eyebrows and chuckled at her own lame joke. 

“Yeah, I must be crazy too,” Donnie said, grinning down at her. “Crazy enough to fall for a girl whose lines are just… wow. The worst. What’s next, are you gonna call yourself Fred Flintstone since you can make my bed rock?”

April snorted and shook with laughter. “No, no. Donnie. Listen. That mask of yours is so becoming on you. Then again if I were sitting on your face, I’d be coming too!” She threw her head back and cackled. 

Donnie laughed, shaking his head and then burying his face in her hair. Yeah, ok. Vampire Don might be a little better at giving April orgasms. But screw that. Because there was no way he could love April any more than regular Donnie. 


End file.
